


夏溺（七）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（七）

　　同学的直接恶意让李笠的心情持续低落，直到这年夏天结束都没有彻底消散。  
　　夏勉在露台上只能看到葡萄架下发生的事，听不到他们的对话，所以他不知道李笠和同学之间发生了什么。他直观感受到的是李笠做爱时脆弱了许多，稍一激烈就掉眼泪，高潮过一次就不停发虚汗，一副被折腾坏了的模样。  
　　李笠的变化不在夏勉的掌控中，甚至连理由都不清不楚。  
　　这份失控感让夏勉烦躁。  
　　他选择暂时拉开和李笠的距离。  
　　  
　　整整三天，夏勉都没有靠近李笠，眼神没有交流，就算迎面碰上也会马上掉头走开。  
　　李笠不知所措，拼命回想自己是不是哪里做错了。夏勉不示意他靠近，他就认定自己不能靠近，即使他极其想要触碰夏勉，更想要被夏勉触碰。  
　　第一天、第二天、第三天。  
　　到了第三天晚上，李笠依旧被夏勉单方面拒绝，他的低落表现在脸上，晚饭简单扒拉几下就搁下筷子，惹来许莘关切的问候：“脸色这么差，身体还好吧，是太累了还是生病了？”  
　　李笠摇摇头：“应该是天气太热了，所以胃口不好。老师，我身体挺好的。”  
　　事实上餐厅开着空调，大功率，体感十分清凉。  
　　许莘想了想，提议道：“老是让你们憋在宅子里画画，也挺郁闷的，年轻人放假怎么能不出去走走，我给你们放假，你们到市中心玩两天吧，我也去和朋友走动走动。”  
　　三个同学积极响应：“太好了，我们想去！”  
　　“谢谢许老师！”  
　　许莘温柔地笑着，招呼大家多吃点。  
　　第二天，许莘亲自叫车，请司机全程陪同，安排好住宿的酒店，领着四个学生去市中心玩个两天一夜。  
　　李笠跟在最后面，随波逐流地上了车，贴着车窗频频回头望向别墅的三楼，像是一具游魂。  
　　许莘让夏勉一起去，他拒绝了，站在窗前看着李笠离开。房间安装的是单向玻璃，夏勉看得到外面，外面却看不到里面。  
　　车子驶离后，夏勉拉上窗帘，坐在电脑前打了一整天电游。  
　　他先玩单机格斗游戏，因为反复玩过很多次，两个多小时就在最高难度上通关，刷新了自我记录。接着他玩枪战游戏，也很快通关，手指关节有些疲劳了，就换到围棋游戏，和电脑一盘盘地对着下。  
　　下棋要思考，每一盘都不一样，时间流逝得比玩动作游戏要快，一转眼天就黑透了。  
　　夏勉放开鼠标，回头一看，发现阿姨送到房间的午饭和晚饭他都忘了吃。  
　　饭已凉透，油脂凝固，看着没有胃口。夏勉用筷子将饭捣散，尽数冲进马桶，端着空盘下楼。  
　　学生们出去放风，许莘也给家政阿姨放假，自己带着作品去朋友家喝茶，所以诺大的别墅只剩夏勉一个人。  
　　一楼没有开灯，通向院子的玻璃门没有拉帘子，莹莹月光透进来，短暂适应后就能正常视物。  
　　夏勉将空盘放进在厨房水池，洗净后收在消毒碗柜里，从冰箱中拿了全麦面包和牛奶，站在料理台边切片、夹上生菜和西红柿，做成简易三明治，就着牛奶补吃晚餐。  
　　夏勉在家中时就经常站在厨房吃饭。父亲生意垮台后换了仅有六十平米的房子，勉强分出两个房间和一个书房，牺牲了餐厅、客厅和厨房的面积。  
　　厨房被料理台占去大半，剩下只够一人通过的走道。吃饭时，父亲在外面喝酒下饭，歪斜桌椅看电视里的球赛，声音放得震天响。  
　　夏勉站在厨房吃饭，把门一关，酒味和电视机的声音就闻不到也听不到了。  
　　而父亲酒足饭饱后，没在眼前看到他，也不会对他发泄怨气。  
　　  
　　“叮咚——”  
　　玄关处的大门突然传来门铃的声音。  
　　有人回来了。  
　　夏勉端起乘着三明治的盘子，途经餐厅去往玄关，顺手将餐盘搁在餐桌上。  
　　玄关的感应灯亮起，夏勉点开可视门铃，对面是一张他意料之外的脸。  
　　夏勉打开门，看到李笠拘谨地站在门口，频频抬起手背擦汗。  
　　“我一个人先回来了。”他像犯了错的孩子，语气带着忏悔。  
　　夏勉侧身：“进来说。”  
　　李笠弯下腰，从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋。他穿着白色T恤，料子很差，后背全部汗湿，紧贴在皮肤上，显出他细瘦的腰线。  
　　“我本来想搭公交车回来，但是公车七点最后一班就开走了，我就搭出租车回来。”李笠看了眼房间所在的方向，尴尬地说，“直接从市里开过来，费用有点贵……我钱不够，要去房里拿，司机还在外面等我付钱，先、先别关门好吗？”  
　　他匆匆解释，小跑着进房间拿钱。夏勉将屋门完全打开，看到了远远等在机动车道旁的出租车。  
　　他走出去，为李笠付了钱。  
　　三百多，对比公交车换乘三趟还不足五块钱的费用，确实称得上贵。  
　　出租车开走，夏勉返回别墅，看到李笠捏着一把用细碎零钱拼凑出的三百来块，呆站在玄关望着他。  
　　李笠拿钱拿得急，一块五块十块的都有，最大的面额是五十，只有一张，乱起八糟地被他攥成一团。  
　　他想将这些钱还给夏勉，但是皱皱巴巴拿不出手，就低头将他们摊开，心里着急，掉了两张还毫无察觉。  
　　夏勉俯身捡起地上掉的，塞进他手里，便将大门关上，走向餐厅继续吃他的自制三明治。  
　　李笠抓着钱追上他，慌慌张张地说：“这个还您，谢谢您帮我救急。”  
　　夏勉吃着三明治：“不是要整理吗，整理完还我。”  
　　李笠带着鼻音说“嗯”，坐在和夏勉对面的椅子上，像小学生做作业一样仔细将钱平整摊开，小额放里面，大额放外面，整整齐齐地叠放在一起。  
　　夏勉没开一楼的空调，也没开窗，厨房稍显闷热。  
　　李笠发出清晰的呼吸声，一小下一小下的，伴有吸鼻子的声音。  
　　夏勉看向他，发现他眼睛微微泛红，但是没有哭。  
　　“为什么一个人提前回来。”夏勉问。  
　　李笠也看向夏勉，眼睛在黑暗中发出水亮的光：“因为我的同学都不喜欢我。”  
　　他揉了一把眼睛。  
　　“他们不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他们。我不想和不喜欢的人待在一起，就提前回来了。”  
　　他不想和不喜欢的人待在一起，所以他回到夏勉身边。  
　　这简直就像在说：他喜欢夏勉，不喜欢别人，只想和夏勉待在一起。  
　　夏勉放下三明治，觉得自己吃饱了。  
　　他含了一口牛奶，越过餐桌按住李笠的后脑，将牛奶渡给他。  
　　这个吻很突然，李笠不知道夏勉渡进他口里的是什么，但只要是夏勉给他的，他就全数接受。  
　　带着奶味的吻结束，夏勉舔去李笠唇边漏出的一滴牛奶，低声说：“你看起来很渴。”  
　　李笠沉溺在夏勉的触碰中，不管事先渴不渴，现在都因为情欲而饥渴起来。  
　　  
　　这夜，夏勉和李笠做了这个夏天中最放肆大胆的事。  
　　他先让李笠靠着通向院子的玻璃门蹲下，为他口交。  
　　这是李笠第一次口交，他笨拙地含着夏勉粗大的阴茎，被强烈的雄息灌满口鼻。夏勉教他怎样包住牙齿，怎样含进喉咙深处，再怎样缓缓吐出。  
　　李笠做得很卖力，但他是第一次，免不了不停干呕。夏勉摸了摸他的脸，一手都是冰凉的泪。  
　　在李笠口中硬得不能再硬之后，夏勉将李笠面向院子压在玻璃门上，从后面进入他。  
　　院中的葡萄架被夜色覆盖，泛出紫红的颜色，深深刻印在李笠眼底。  
　　两人第一次尝试站立后入的姿势，李笠站不住，夏勉几乎是用双手将李笠托起来的。他的重量将生殖腔死死套在夏勉的阴茎上，角度刚好，每一下都顶到内壁的敏感点。  
　　李笠高潮个不停，发着抖问夏勉“万一许老师回来怎么办，万一同学们回来怎么办”。  
　　夏勉对此置之不理。他心中有一股狂念，甚至还想，就算被母亲或者李笠的同学发现也没关系。  
　　这个Omega被他操成一滩水，发不发情任由他掌控，是依附他生存的植株，是他一手喂活的忠犬。  
　　最好有人撞见，借着月色看清李笠是他的所有物，看清他卡在李笠脖颈动脉上的森白獠牙。  
　　  
　　“明年暑假，记得按时过来。”  
　　第一年夏天结束时，原本决定不再来母亲家叨扰的夏勉改变主意，对李笠如是说道。


End file.
